Tis the Season
by ireallydonutcare
Summary: It was nearing the holiday season and as usually Scorpius and Rose cannot stop their usual banter and bickering. When Scorpius pulls a particular nasty trick on Rose, she is not so easily forgiving him. Can he change her mind in time for the most wonderful time of the year? World by JKR, story by me


"Malfoy you little git!" I heard her shouting at my back as I left the Gryffindor common room and she continued with barrage of insults; but I couldn't make out anything clear. I was too busy running for my life while trying to keep my laughter in control, passing the endless portraits in the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Dungeons were my house had its dorms.

I had just successfully made Rose Weasley eat a 'Pupil Pleaser Pill' voluntarily (well, sort of)! She had been the easiest target and since I had been too eager to try it out after its recent purchase at WWW in Hogsmeade I just went with it. Albus and I had gathered with the other Weasley's in the common room to chat and wind down from the day at the small town and with a quick Wingardium Leviosa the inconspicuous bean had landed in her bag of Bertie Botts'. It had just been a matter of time until she came across said bean and so her hair turned into a not-so-pleasing-but-rather-appalling shade of violet within seconds making her cousins and friends jump up in surprise. Albus had locked eyes with me in a silent warning instantly but luckily it hadn't been noticed in the commotion. I couldn't contain my laughter much longer and so I quickly got to my feet and made for a rather fast exit from the common room. Guessing from the salve of curses muttered and a second pair of shoes thundering over the stone floor I assumed Albus had joined me in the escape from the rather furious looking female. He caught up with my still wheezing form and when we stopped to catch our breath he said: "You sure make it easy for her to hate you" Guess he had a point there, however a wound up Weasley was the best thing that had happened to me this week.

I came to question that decision in the following days leading up to Christmas because said Weasley did not converse with me whatsoever and ignored me straight up. Not Only did it affect my reputation since it looked like I was talking to myself sitting next to her unresponsive highness in potions but also was I perpestriously bored after a day.

_ _Rose's POV_ _

It was the evening before most students went home for the Christmas holidays and I was perched up in a cosy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, overlooking the white mountain range and reading a good book. Watching the small flakes of snow dance towards the earth my thought's drifted to the train ride tomorrow. Since I always shared a compartment with Al I knew his best friend would be keeping us company aswell, they were practically joined at the hip! Realizing I wasn't mentally prepared for the endless banter and bickering that would doubtlessly ensue between the Malfoy and me I sat up in my chair with a groan, earning me a couple of confused looks from across the room. I was still furious about the involuntary hair colour change although it had worn off five days ago. I had showed him my cold shoulder the last few days but that wasn't enough punishment in my eyes. After pondering about several other ways of revenge I shook off the thoughts and continued my read.

The fact that I had been right about the situation on the train ride didn't make me feel any better at all, especially because I seemed to be the only one who cared about Malfoy's teasing. He was as unfazed by my witty comebacks as ever and laughed them off with ease. I had given up long ago to force Albus to take sides (hoping it would end the banter in my favour), but he was as neutral as usually and so he purposely ignored our quarrel while reading an issue of "Quality Quidditch". When we reached London Malfoy suddenly stood up and fumbled with his trunk. "Mate, I haven't given you your Christmas present yet!" he said and handed Al a large rectangular package (that looked suspiciously like a book) tied with a small red bow. Albus was flustered "Oh thanks Scor, that's very nice of you! I'm sorry but I forgot to take yours, it's still at Hogwarts" Malfoy was okay with that though and gave a dismissive hand wave. "That's alright, and yeah, I already thought so" They gave a laugh as the train pulled into the station. I was so relieved to finally leave this compartment and Malfoy behind that I didn't notice Malfoy holding something at first. He made eye contact and extended his hands to me "I also have a little something for you Weasley, I'm sorry for changing your hair colour. Merry Christmas!" he pressed a small parcel into my hand and with a small wave of his hand and a crooked smirk into my direction he followed my cousin out of the train. I was so stunned I had to sit back down, and took in the little, well-wrapped gift in my lap for a moment before a smile started forming on my face.

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you had some relaxing and peaceful days with your friends and families and ate a lot of good food ;) I hope you enjoyed this little piece, I really wanted to put this up asap as a little gift from me to you :) Keep on reading for a mini epilogue!**

_ _Epilogue_ _

On the morning of Christmas, Rose sat under the big, crooked tree at the Burrow, surrounded by cousins, huge amounts of shredded wrapping paper and a charivari only her family could produce. All her presents were unwrapped except for one, which she now carefully freed from it's papery cover. She hunched her shoulders so no one could see the uncontrollable wide grin that spread across her face as she beheld the small object. The wooden cat that looked so much like Crookshanks had sat in the window of the small stationary shop in Hogsmeade and she had pointed it put to one of her friends on the day Scorpius had died her hair. It was now sitting on her window sill for many christmases to come.


End file.
